God's in His Heaven, What's Left of the World?
by Original-Hero
Summary: It's finally over, or so the two young pilots thought. Instrumentality has come and gone leaving the Earth barren, however a secret organization seemingly also with the intent of stopping the Angles has been discovered. Two new pilots emerge from the onen


After Seele initiated the Human Instrumentality Project there was nothing, the Earth was left barren of all human life. The souls of all mankind had become one, a gigantic conglomerate of minds, each person everywhere and nowhere at the same time, individuals non-existent. Then there were two, the only two individual survivors of instrumentality. Both just children, who had the will to separate from the oneness of instrumentality. Ironically, both were key to the initiation of the instrumentality project. Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langely Soryhu. Shinji felt his usually perfect white shirt, begin to wrinkle from the added pressure in his arms. He began to twinge as his usually kind fingertips hooked around the neck of the beautiful Asuka, the girl he loved. He felt the life slowly escaping her and the next thing he felt was Asuka's soft hand caressing his cheek. Shinij was broken out of his trance and loosened the grip around her neck. He fell back down onto the white sand of the beach and felt the coarse grains scratch his delicate fingers. He looked at his hands trembling, slightly flexing his fingers as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, he shot a quick glance at Asuka's neck. He broke down even more as he saw Asuka's normally pale white skin covered in red splotches in the shape of his fingers. "Wha... what did I just do?" Shinji thought.  
The light wind pushed the waves up the beach and onto Shinji's feet, waking him out of his deep reverie.  
"Smells like blood..."  
  
***  
  
"Smells like blood..." The thought echoed through his mind as he squinted up towards the unblemished blue sky and he rubbed his eyes with an unfamiliar hand. As his stone gray eyes pierced the heavens he realized he was alone. Profoundly alone. "Man strived to become one so that he could fill the fundamental flaw in his soul. The flaw, the cause of all man's problems: fear, loneliness, and pain," he thought, confused as to where the thoughts had come from."I don't understand myself, where did I come from? Where am I? Who am.." FLASH  
"Do you want to become one with me?" a cute young girl with short blue hair asked, "It would be very nice." FLASH  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!" he yelled, clutching his temples. The memory had come from nowhere, came out of the void that had filled his mind ever since becoming a single entity. It frightened him.  
  
The thunderous roar of the waves continued and yet it still was not enough to wake him. It took a splash from the ocean of LCL as it crashed against the rocks to awake the boy from his slumber. He let out a minute grown and slid out his tongue to collect the small drop of the strange liquid dripping down his cheek. He left himself sprawled upon the sand and only a few words escaped his dry mouth, "Tastes like blood." He tried to rub the pain from the bright sun away from his eyes as he groggily got to his feet, he stumbled at first and then looked down at his form. "Who am I? Where do I come from? Where am I?" These thoughts filled his head and he fell to his knees grabbing hold of the sand as if to try and find a support. His eyes shut tight and an image came to him that of a beautiful girl with long flowing blond hair and penetrating green eyes. She asked only one thing, "Do you want to become one with me?" his eyes shot open wide as the memory flashed back to him, as he let go of the sand he got to his feet and was frightened.  
  
In a dimly lit conference room, more a dungeon than a place for souls to gather, the council of seven were discussing their plans for the new Eva series.  
"Evangelion Unit 04 was the perfect model for the new Eva series. The new Evangelions will run on solar power, with a total battery capacity of 120 minutes," uttered a heavy voice.  
Another voice, this one noticeably higher, quickly followed when the other cut away, "We must remember to compliment our operatives that were within the U.S.'s old CIA. Their outrageous prices proved to be worth it after all, apparently Americans can do something right. They did an immaculate job of stealing the Evangelion and destroying all the evidence, superb workmanship, very professional."  
"Indeed, it seems that you can always count on an American to betray his country if the money is right." A figured shrouded in shadow muttered his voice muffled by his folded hands.  
The first man spoke again and his powerful voice filled the room, "All tests of the new Eva series thus far have yielded very positive results, all we have left to do now is apprehend the pilots." The lights shut off in the room and all that was left was the darkness. 


End file.
